CAERDYDD CARIAD
by deetatarant
Summary: Ianto, the bay and a happy day.


**CAERDYDD CARIAD**

Ianto sat back in his seat and gazed out of the restaurant window that overlooked Cardiff Bay. The 'Bosphorous' wasn't his favourite place for food but he often came here for the view. He loved the bay, enjoyed watching the boats trundling to and from the Barrage, or speedies hurling excited tourists around leaving spray and deep ripples in their wake. He loved the normality of it, seeing people enjoying themselves as they walked along the boards and leaned on the rails to watch the water and all the fun that could be had on it. Ianto would spend an entire lunchtime, just watching as he sipped on his coffee and nibbled at a Greek salad. He loved the salty tang of Feta cheese too, probably too much and Jack would be moaning about his waistline if he wasn't careful.

Today Ianto didn't care, it was his birthday and today he had the right not to care. August 19th was a good day for a birthday, especially in Wales. At least at this time of the year it would most likely be sunny and warm and birthdays should always be that, even in Wales. Ianto smiled to himself as he spied a little girl skipping along the boards, long hair flying as it was whipped up by the breeze. She was laughing as she was swept off her feet by someone he presumed to be her parent, a man no older than himself, but looking far younger and without a care. It was a lovely thing to see and Ianto indulged himself in the view quite happily. Seagulls arched overhead and squawked and somewhere far off came the sound of a pop song. A concert on the Plas, he remembered. Gwen and Owen had opted to spend their break time listening to the music. It was not to Ianto's taste and neither was the crowd. Each to their own.

Tosh had decided to remain at her computer to monitor her translation program and Ianto had no idea where Jack had disappeared off to. He had learnt not to ask. Jack had Jack things to do, whether that meant standing on a roof or shagging some stranger somewhere..... Ianto tried not to care and failed every time. Thinking of Jack wasn't going to spoil this moment for him, he was determined. He placed the coffee cup down and rested his chin in his hands, elbows on the table for which his Grandmam would have rapped his knuckles were she still alive. He shuddered at the memory of her terrifying temper and her favourite wooden spoon. Her compassion had been equal to her temper and Ianto fondly recalled curling up on her couch with his sister on the long nights of being babysat whilst his father went out and drank the cash away. It was weird the way the painful memories sat right alongside the pleasing ones. Ianto did not understand the way his mind worked sometimes.

It was a beautiful, quiet and uneventful day. The world moved on. Cardiff bustled with tourists and local people going about their lives. Their lives....... Ianto let that thought roll around his head for a while. They had lives, families, hopes and fears in ways that he never could have and somehow that was alright. Someone had to guard them and Ianto considered himself fortunate to be able to help in that in his small way. The cost to himself no longer mattered because the bigger picture was right there in front of him, the people and place he loved.

The table juddered beneath his elbows and Ianto was startled momentarily when a firm weight settled on his right shoulder.

"Hey there." It was breathed into his ear with soft accented tones and Ianto smiled as Jack took the chair next to his. Jack responded in kind, sliding his hand to rest it over a suited knee. Ianto glanced down at it and had to force himself not to brush it away. Damn his habitual shyness. Instead he rested his own smaller hand over Jack's and their finger interlaced automatically.

"You ok, you've been quieter than usual today."

Ianto looked into bright eyes and a hesitant white smile, not Jack's usual Hollywood beamer.

"I'm fine, just watching." Ianto nodded to the window and Jack followed his gaze and immediately understood, just as Ianto knew he would. But he looked sheepish and awkward and Ianto frowned at him.

"Jack?"

"Ianto, it's your birthday, why didn't you say anything? You could have had the day off or something."

Ianto offered up a shrug. "It's just another day Jack. I am content with that. I survived yesterday, we all survived yesterday so here I am today, it wouldn't matter what day it was."

Jack was horrified, but he didn't let it show. Instead he leant forwards and briefly brushed his lips to Ianto's forehead.

"Happy Birthday."

"Thank you Jack."

The music outside stopped and was followed by applause and cheering that drifted across the water. Ianto followed the sound with his eyes looking into the distance and Jack watched him. It was a rare moment when Ianto was looking young again, where there wasn't a frown drawn across his brow, or pale exhaustion darkening his sombre eyes. He was beautiful at times like this, pure, and Jack just couldn't stop looking. It was one of the memories he would hold close to his heart for as long as he could. It was a terrible beauty that hid the pain of the past, one that Jack knew about that Ianto never discussed. It amazed Jack that Ianto could find peace in moments like this, simply by looking over his own home and watching the life that teemed there. Sadly the moment had to be broken and Jack decided that for once Ianto inhibitions would be ignored because he was Jack and he loved fiercely and openly, even when Ianto could not. He grasped Ianto's neck and kissed his lips, gratified not to be smacked away with embarrassment. Ianto melted into it as if understanding and Cardiff lived.

**AN: An entirely sentimental piece.... am I mad? Yes! What do you think? This is me having fallen in love with the place so I hope this reflects that.**


End file.
